


Shared Scars

by Eat_SometimesWrite_Sleep_Repeat



Series: Spideypool Oneshots/Drabbles [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Andrew Garfield as Spidey, Angst with a Happy Ending, Couch Cuddles, Crack, Don't Judge Me, Emotional Roller Coaster, I Don't Even Know, I dont really know, I think?, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insecure Wade Wilson, It's shit, Lots of Angst, M/M, Not much tho, Oneshot, POV Wade Wilson, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Scars, Some Plot, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, What is this?, i don't even know whats going on, i wrote this in like 2 hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eat_SometimesWrite_Sleep_Repeat/pseuds/Eat_SometimesWrite_Sleep_Repeat
Summary: Soulmate au were your soulmate has your scars. And you have theirs.Peter and Wade were friends and had no idea that they were soulmates. This is a story of them discovering that they are soulmates.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Spideypool Oneshots/Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064861
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125





	Shared Scars

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a list of soulmate prompts and shared scars was one of them and I immediately thought of Spideypool. I thought of this story while laying in bed, then I wrote it like 3 hours later. This is a huge roller coaster of feels and 'what?' It's also sad. But cute. Maybe?

“Please don’t go,” It was a whispered plea that came from the younger man. It made the older man pause, nobody had ever wanted him to be there. But no matter how much the smaller man pleaded, he wasn’t going to turn around. 

Nobody needed him, he wasn’t going to force himself upon this-this angel. 

No. He was going to keep walking. 

It was a bad day, the voices wanted blood, wanted death. His death, anybody’s death. He had to shut them up somehow, and staying on this rooftop was never going to do that. 

“Please, Wade, don’t go, ” he whispered again, “I need you, I don’t know why, but I do.” That made him turn around.  
Dammit! He wasn’t supposed to turn, he was supposed to walk away. 

But when he turned, he saw Spidey, mask off, curled tight into a ball on the ground of the rooftop. And that -- seeing Spidey trust him with his face and showing him his weakness -- made Wade walk the opposite way that he should've gone. 

In an instant he was crouching in front of the other man. Wade would’ve said something about his fluffy hair that matches the color of his big doe eyes. But seeing the scars that covered his face stopped him. The scars were the same as his, just less prominent. Wade knew what they meant. The voices screamed louder because of it. But Spidey hadn’t seen his face, he doesn’t know. The voices told him not to show, to leave him be. 

Spidey blinked his wet eyes up at him, “I wanted to hate you, but I couldn’t, I can’t. I need you, I have no idea why. I’ve never needed anyone like I do you. Please, don’t leave.” 

They both know what he means. Don’t leave. You're needed. Don’t kill yourself. Let me help. Don’t push me away. You need me, I need you. I love you. Please. 

Wade pulled him into a hug then, nothing the voices could say could stop him. This was The Amazing Spider-Man. This man, who can’t be over 25. This man who’s been Spider-Man for at least 5 years, maybe more. Wade wasn’t going to let him go. And he didn’t want to be let go of either, if the way he held tighter and tucked his head into Wade’s shoulder was anything to go by. 

“Peter Parker.” Was the only sound heard, even New York seemed to quiet for them. Only thing whispered while the two men clinged to the other, trying to cure the lonely that plagued their souls since their lives turned upside down and backwards -- the day of the spider bite and the day the cancer revealed itself. 

They stayed there for a long while. Until the cold sunk in, pass their skin and to their bones. Spidey Peter murmured “Let’s go home” into Wade’s ear, tickling the skin. 

Shock coursed through Wade. The thought that there would ever be a place that felt like home to go back to, that was something that he neve thought he would have. But he nodded anyway, happy that there was a home for Peter to go back to. 

~~~

They slipped through the window, into Peter’s home. Wade stopped, standing straight, eyes wide, mouth open, looking at the place that Peter called home. A place that he welcomed Wade into.  
It was a dump. To put it simply. There was lots of space for one or two people. The dining room, kitchen, and living room seemed to be merged into one. But there was no table. Two other doors (besides the front door) lead off somewhere else. Probably a bedroom and bathroom. That wasn’t that bad part. The bad part was… 

Was that a rat he just saw??

The state of the place. The paint was peeling, a bucket sat in the corner collecting rainwater, trash was everywhere, the furniture all seemed to come from a dumpster except the couch and it was really old too, and there was just about nothing in the kitchen. 

“Peter, do you live like this?” Wade asked. And Peter looked up from where he was looking in the empty fridge, that’s why he was always eating so much of Wade’s food. He then looked around his apartment (if you can call it that) as if seeing it for the first time. Peter shrugged. 

“I’m broke. This was the only thing I could afford” Peter said it in the most nonchalant way possible and moved on looking through the cupboards. “Hey, so I don’t have any food, only one can of arizona tea. You want it?”

Wade just stared blankly at him. This hero, who has saved the world multiple times, comes home to… What would you even call this place? It’s not a home, that’s for sure. 

“Pete, Petey-pie, baby boy, love of my life, even my place is better than this shitpot.” 

Pete just shrugged again, “Not everyone is swimming in cash they don’t need or use. Unlike you, being Spider-Man is not a paid gig.”

Wade ripped his mask off, revealing the scars. No matter how much he thought that he wasn’t good for Peter, he wasn’t going to let his soulmate slowly kill himself without realizing it. “Peter, you can’t live like this. You’re going to kill yourself.” Pete just shrugged again. Wade was going to scream! Does he not see that what he’s doing is bad?!?! 

“Look at me, Peter.” Wade said sternly. Peter did, he turned. Gasped, locked eyes with Wade, and touched his own face. “You can’t live like this!” He yelled. 

“Wade,” Peter breathed. He shook his head as if he just realized that soulmates was not the topic at hand. His eyes lit with… well, Wade doesn’t know, but maybe determination? Anger? “You think I want to live like this? I hate how I live. The only good thing in my life is Spider-Man and you. I hate it. I absolutely hate it! But what can I do!? Nobody wants to hire a guy who goes on his 15 minute break and doesn’t come back! I can’t get close to anybody!” He started crying yelling but still looking directly in Wade’s eyes. It was slightly off putting. “My parents left! My uncle died because of me! Gwen died because of me! My aunt passed away a month ago from cancer!!” He started walking towards Wade, tears streaming down his face. “You are the only one I have left, Wade. I can’t lose you too. I can’t. And it hurts when I know you are leaving to go kill yourself!” He was in Wade’s face now, and Wade, Wade just grabbed him and pulled him close. As close as he could.

“You can’t lose me, Baby boy, I’m not going anywhere.” He mumbled into Peter’s hair. 

“But you do, Wade, you do.” Peter looked up at Wade, “Every time you get hurt, it hurts me, I feel it, Wade. It hurt before I knew you. It hurt before I knew it was you. I try to dodge bullets, not only for me, but for my soulmate. They would feel my pain along with theirs, I wasn’t going to do that to them.” 

“Oh, Peter, I am so sorry.” Wade didn’t even realize that his cheeks were wet with tears. He didn’t even think he had a soulmate. “I won’t leave again, I’ll be careful. I’m here. I won’t leave. Not again, never again.” Pete breathed a breath of relief after hearing those words. 

“Good.” No room left for argument. 

~~~

Later, they found themselves cuddled together on the couch, Golden Girls playing in the background. Wade was still awake, playing with Peter’s hair, who was asleep, hardly believing that they had found each other. After so many years of separation and secrets from everyone. They had found the one person they could be truly honest with. 

Wade’s fingers brushed against a bump on the right side of Peter’s head. He moved the hair away from the spot, revealing a big, nasty, bullet wound scar. It seemed as if it was still re-healing from the last time it was opened. He gasped. This was what Pete meant when he knew when Wade killed himself. It was a scar that Wade healed from, but his soulmate did not. His heart clenched, everytime he wanted relief from the pain, he gave the pain to his other half. As Wade shifted Peter up higher, he noticed more scars. A big one circling his neck, from when Wade was decapitated, little circles around the wrists and fingers, from when he lost a hand or finger. His heart was being crushed, Pete had all the scars that Wade had and the scars that Wade doesn’t have.  
That wasn’t going to happen again. Peter wasn’t going to get anymore scars because Wade was careless or killed himself. 

“I promise, Baby boy, I’ll never hurt you again.” Wade whispered, saying it out loud to make it more real. “I will take good care of you, Peter Parker. You won’t be alone anymore.”

And if Peter had a smile on his face in response to Wade’s promise, nobody saw nor mentioned it.


End file.
